Gill (Total Drama: Black and White)
"Oh no I always work with what I have, and that means as long as you work with your Pokemon. You can get through any obstacle" '- Gill: Total Drama: Black and White Personality Gill is nice and kind to other people and Pokemon when they need help. He is incredibly enthusiastic and usually gets exited over anything, particularly Pokemon battling. When he has spare time he trains and it can be said that he acts immature at times and he has little knowledge of Pokemon even though he likes it so much. However he has grown to understand Pokemon more than most people and he always has their best intrests at heart, he is always trying to strenthen to bond between him and his Pokemon. He is also very helpful to those around him, he becomes exited when about to be faced with a challenge and is very persistant, but becomes doubtful if he is overwhelmed. His Goal is to win the Unova League. He has slightly matured since he left Nuvema Town, an example would be when he acts more mature than Geoff, most of the time, and how he bonds with his Pokemon and treats them as equals. Daniel even comments on his growth as he says that Gill has gained some intellegence. He now dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master after his dad told him about the success of Red in the Kanto region Bio His hometown; Nuvema Town was also home to Bridgette and Courtney and since Gill moved in a few years ago he and Bridgette have become great friends and Gill goes as far as to call her his best friend. However Courtney thought there was no way he would become a Pokemon trainer on the count that he failed the type matchups test when they were little. Mel is Gill's older sister however he does not like to talk about her, because she stole a little girl's Watchog a year before his journey began he felt betrayed by her because she was his mentor when he was little and she loved Pokemon and wished that Mel could got back to the way she was. He slightly resented his father after he left the family to replace Bertha in Sinnoh's Elite Four, because he left at a young age, Gill didn't remember him too well. According to Kelsey, Gill once lived in the Kalos region before moving to Nuvema Town in Unova but Gill has no memory of this. Gloria, Kelsey's mother has taken care of Gill many times while his mother is away on a journey or to a faraway region. It's unknown if Gloria has also taken care of Mel or not. He is the one who found Kelsey passed out by the fountain in Aquacorde Town back in Kalos, he also met Tierno in the same night Pokemon Gill trains tirelessly with his Pokemon to make them and his bond with them stronger 'Tepig Tepig is Gill's Starter and strongest of his Pokemon in spirit and bond. They had a shaky start to their friendship when they lost to Courtney and Snivy in (1. The Journey Begins) and Bridgette and Oshawott in (2. The Pokemon Whisperer), their first victory came in a well deserved win over Dawn and her Solosis in the same episode. Tepig is now a very important part of all Gill's battle strategies. Tepig has a endurance and determination like no other Pokemon and contnues to impress Gill even more.Tepig knows: Take Down, Flamethrower, Rollout and Flame Charge. 'Unfezant' Gill caught Pidove after he and Bridgette met up with Dawn, Bridgette caught a Woobat in the same chapter. During Gill's rematch battle with Jo his Pidove Evolved into Tranquill. He evolved into Unfezant while battling Dakota's Whimsicott. Unfezant knows: Quick Attack, Detect, Aerial Ace, and Sky Attack 'Pansage' Pansage was given to Gill by a boy who had to give it away because his family was moving. Also Bridgette got Pansear and Courtney aquired Panpour in (5. The Elemental Monkeys). Pansage knows: Cut, Bullet Seed, Rock Smash and Solar Beam 'Excadrill' While she was a Drilbur she helped the Gill, Bridgette and Dawn reunite a familiy of Ducklett and defeat an armada of Onix and the boss Steelix in the wellspring cave. Gill thought she was pretty strong so he decided to catch her in (13. Wellspring Offspring). In Gill's gym battle with B, she evolved into Excadrill and beat both his Magneton and Empoleon. Excadrill knows: Hidden Power, Dig, and Metal Claw and Drill Run 'Buizel' After Gill lost his first battle to Gym Leader Jo, he decided to catch a Water Type and he travelled to an island in the and he saw Buizel. He used Pansage to weaken her so Gill could catch her with some help from Lindsay. And she helped Gill beat Jo's Gurdurr in the Gym Battle. Buizel knows: Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Whirlpool, SonicBoom. 'Abomasnow' Abomasnow's original trainer, Kelsey decide to give him to Gill on the account that he was drawn to him he even came out of the Pokeball by himself. Aparantly Gill's mom had save him when he was a snover and spotted the resemblance in Gill. After he was given to Gill Kelsey wanted to have a Pokemon battle which she lost thanks to Abomasnow's Mega evolution Abomasnow is also Gill's powerhouse and his ability is Snow Warning. Abomasnow knows: Blizzard, Wood Hammer, Ice Punch and Brick Break 'Emolga' She was caught after she helped Gill and the other battle Team Plasma and Mutant in Driftveil City. She even called Gill a moron for not yet putting her on his team. Emolga knows: Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Nuzzle and Acrobatics Current Pokemon Team #Tepig #Unfezant #Emolga #Pansage #Excadrill #Abomasnow Pokemon with Professor Sam *Buizel Temporary Pokemon 'Servine ' Gill had borrowed Servine from her owner Kelsey so he could use her in the Pokemon World Tournament. Gill had to then let Kelsey borrow his Tepig for her to use in the tournament. Servine first going through many trainer before Courtney, then leaving her to go to Kelsey, is very picky about the trainers she partners with. It is mostly for this reason that Servine refused to listen to Gill most of the time because she didn't trust his judgement and disliked his battle style. Trivia *Gill lost his first Pokemon Battle to Courtney and her Snivy. *It can be said that Gill's Tepig won't go through an evolution. Similar to how Ash's Pikachu from the Pokemon anime never evolved. *Gill is able to understand Pokemon better than most people, which states that he has the ability as N which is to read the Hearts of Pokemon or read their thoughts and understand their language. *Gill has the third largest Pokemon Team in the story with 7 Pokemon *He seems to have a connection to Katlyn who died in the Strange House because of Darkrai